


we in there for honey dip

by putsch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canada, Coffee Shops, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsch/pseuds/putsch
Summary: JJ finds out Otabek has been living in Canada and has /never/ been to Tim Hortons, and decides that is just illegal.(written for SASO2017)





	we in there for honey dip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/gifts).



> original prompt: https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24808.html?thread=15077608#cmt15077608
> 
> this was honest to god so much fun to write, more otabek suffering at tim hortons 2k17

"why are we doing this again?"  
  
jj turns the key in the ignition so the engine hums down to sleep, and then turns toward otabek with near-violent force. his eyes positively _glittering_ with delight, and otabek hasn't felt this unsettled around jj since they first met ages ago.  
  
"otabek! listen to me and listen to me well!!" he clasps otabek's shoulder and it's hard not to physically recoil from it. "tim hortons is a _staple_ of the canadian backbone, and the fact you've lived here for over a year and haven't tried it once might be a crime in some towns. however!" he sits up with flourish, in a way that only jj can while still strapped into the driver's seat. "i am now going to change your life, th style!"  
  
"it doesn't work when it's not jj style." otabek says, but jj clearly doesn't care as he gets out of the car.  
  
"it's true, it doesn't have the same ring, but the point still stands. you're going to try tim hortons, and i am going to enjoy watching you fall in love with it."  
  
"please don't get your hopes up."  
  
and he means it - otabek hasn't been home to altmey since he got here, but he still knows the taste of a proper coffee that's brewed right at home, knows it's better than anything he's ever gotten from a restaurant on this side of the globe. he doubts that it's going to start now, under a bright red logo.  
  
his words don't deter jj, and he didn't expect them to, but he still wishes jj wouldn't literally drag him into the place. it reeks of syrup more than coffee, which otabek quickly realizes is due to the large array of donuts set up behind the counter. there's more kinds of donuts than he realized one place could have, and jj is still giving him that starry eyed look as otabek stands there and takes it all in.   
  
at least the coffee menu is simple.   
  
"i'll just have a small black coffee." he starts with, not wanting to know what this flavor coffee crap means.  
  
"and?" jj leans in closer, looking more excited than he ought to.  
  
"and what?"  
  
"get a donut man, this is tim hortons!"  
  
"i don't really like sweets."  
  
"otabek, come on!"  
  
he sighs, "you pick one for me then. i trust you."  
  
"alright, leave it to me!" jj says grinning, and walks right up to the counter to place his order and flash the cashier a huge smile. she seems to like it, as she takes an order for a french vanilla latte and a chocolate donut (for jj) and a black coffee and a honey-dip donut (presumably, for him).  
  
he braces himself for the sticky sweet to be shoved into his face with his coffee, and sure enough, jj doesn't disappoint.  
  
"try it!" jj's smile flickers, for just a second. "and if you don't like it, don't worry, i'll finish it!"  
  
there's no going back now then.  
  
he sips the coffee first - it's not the worst he's had, it's definitely drinkable and not burnt, although it's still not amazing.  
  
the donut is second - he takes a small bite at first, and then freezes.  
  
jj catches the way otabek's eyes have gone wide, the small _mmm_ he makes around the taste of honey and fluffy dough.  
  
"i knew you'd love it!!"  
  
"yes, well." otabek takes another bite, a big one this time. "i'll give you this one."


End file.
